


Desires

by lightforl



Category: Death Note, LightxL - Fandom, LxLight - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, LightxL, LxLight - Freeform, M/M, Otps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightforl/pseuds/lightforl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Light Yagami, age 20 decides to apply for a college in England, he finds himself in a bit of trouble when he gets sexually and romantically involved with his professor, L Lawliet. He begins to wonder if L has something up his sleeve after a long night of being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late night paradise

_Black, grey, and white. The colours of his professor's bedroom. Dark grey bedsheets on the ground, pillows on the edge of the bed, dark black curtains...dim lights..._

Light took in his surroundings, listing all the things that had changed since he had arrived to his lover's home. When he had stepped inside, his professor was wearing his usual black suit. The suit was wrinkle free, looking almost too perfect for it to be made by a human. Now, the suit sat in the corner of the room in a messy pile along with Light's clothes. His scent was sweet along with a hint of Polo Red cologne. Now, L smelled like nothing but pure sex. A scent Light had grown quite addicted to.

It's also important to acknowledge the fact that Light was nothing but used to all of these changes. He was used to spending the night with his lover, and he was far more used to staying up until the early morning, preforming sexual acts with him. It was both something he hated but was addicted to. He was addicted to the roughness of his lover but hated how almost every caring act was turned into something far more than sweet. It was almost as if their relationship was based on sex. 

He scanned over the sleeping male's body, realizing how marked up he had been. Hickies ran from his neck down to his chest, his inner thighs were covered with them as well and his hips had small scratches. The sight was one of the things Light absolutely loved. L may have control during most of their activities, but seeing these marks reminded Light of how much control he could have as well. L was so vulnerable on some occasions that it drove Light crazy. Of course, it rarely happened -and maybe that was why it had such an effect on the younger male.

He bit his lip as he examined more intimate parts of his lover. His half hard cock twitched as he recalled how good their earlier activities felt. He craved L's touch, craved his hot, wet mouth wrapped around him....A stifled moan escaped his lips as he began thinking further into it, his hand creeping down to his length without him knowing. He desperately wanted to awake the other and practically devour him, but he knew better than that. 

After a few more minutes of him helping himself out, his lover awoke. His eyes slowly opened to see his partner biting his lip with a look of pure pleasure on his face. His eyes roamed down and noticed the other's hand giving slow, rough pumps to his own length.

He bit his lip mischievously and lazily wrapped his hand around Light's, beginning to guide him slightly. This only caused Light's eyes to shoot open, looking directly at L with pure horror swimming in his orbs.

"L, I-" he was cut off by the professor's sweet lips smashing into his. The professor bit down on his lip roughly, almost rough enough to draw blood. The lazy pumps he was giving his cock gained speed and strength, earning wonton moans from Light.

"Shhh just relax. Let me take you into paradise once more," he whispered into his ear before biting down on the lobe. 

Light took deep breaths and removed his hand from his erection. He began to roll his hips in a slow, sensual motion, knowing this usually aroused L in a way nothing else did. It hadn't been too long since they had preformed their last sexual act, meaning L was probably still prepped. He took advantage of the convenience and slowly crawled on top of his lover, sitting on his crotch area. 

Light moaned wantonly and rolled his hips faster, wanting a lot more from him. L smirked darkly and began playing with the younger man's erect nipples. 

"Tell me Light-Kun, what _exactly_  do you want~?" Light moaned softly in response and gently stroked L's erect cock, hoping he'd get an idea. But much to his dismay, L wasn't very content with his response. 

"I said, what do you want from me?" A low growl escaped his lips as he bit down on his neck, earning a loud moan from Light.

"Y-You, I want you to f-fuck me. I want to feel your hard cock inside me!" He cried out, a dark blush tainting his cheeks. 

"Very well then," L chuckled darkly and parted his ass cheeks, slowly setting himself back down onto Light's erection.

"T-This doesn't exactly go with your request...but I think it'll give you more than enough pleasure, don't you think?" His spoke huskily as he began to grind against Light, loud moans escaping his own lips. He began to lift himself down and plunged back down, gasping quietly every time he was filled. 

"L! F-faster!" Light pleaded and wrapped his hands around his waist, guiding him at the speed he desired. 

Once L had reached the desired speed, his hands reached over for Light's shoulders, forcing him to sit up. He crashed their lips together, hungrily sucking and biting down on his lower lip. 

"Nggh~ L! A-ahh," Light's moans and whimpers were muffled by L's lips despite how loud he was being.  

It wasn't too long before they had reached their limit. Without a warning, they came at the exact same time, loud moans and bodies colliding as L stood up and collapsed on top of Light. They lay in silence, taking the time to try to regain their usually breath rate.

"I love you, L." Light shyly whispered into his ear once he gained his breath back.

"I love you too, Light-kun." L murmured back. 

"Love...like actual love? You aren't just using me...?" Light questioned. After all, when your relationship is almost all about sex....you begin to have some doubts.

L's eyes furrowed as he pressed a gentle, sweet kiss to his lips. "Of course I'm not using you...but it's best if you sleep now. You have class tomorrow. And if you really feel the need to talk about this, we'll hit the subject later." he whispered in his usual monotone way.

"Alright....good night, L."

"Good night, Light."


	2. Playboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Death Note or any characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY CHAPTER TWO   
> Sorry for any mistakes btw, this is all being done on mobile for now and as we all know, mobile sucks sometimes :/  
> BUT ANYWAY  
> let's get on with it

  _Playboy_

_Don’t pick up your ringing phone, let’s leave it alone  
There’s no need to tell anyone but us two _

 ~EXO 

* * *

 

There wasn't much for the young adult and his professor to talk about the next morning. In fact, they both went their spectate ways. Whilst Light took a shower, the other male checked his email, finished grading a few papers, and messaged Beyond Birthday, one of the many professors, explaining what his plans were for the next class.

When Light had finished, it was L's turn to freshen up, leaving Light to add some finishing touches to his work, and prepare a quick breakfast for both of them.  
The couple always made sure to wake up a few hours earlier so they could enjoy each other's company in the morning and get a few things finished, but this day was a bit different compared to others. They hadn't woken up in each other's arms like they usually did, and L seemed to focus his attention on other people and other tasks. Light certainly didn't blame him, he knew L had a profession that involved a lot of time and planning, but it bothered him when work got in between them.

Once the male had finished freshening up, he made his way towards the kitchen, the sweet scent of waffles filling up his senses. He walked towards his partner, gently wrapping his thin arms around the male's waist. His fingers danced along Light's hips, drawing delicate designs on the his flannel. L may have never admit it, but he loved when Light wore casual clothing. He loved the sight of a fancy suit adorning the younger man's body as well, but seeing him in something both casual, yet semi dressy drove the older male crazy.  
Light couldn't help but smile softly when he felt L approach him, his mind instantly going at ease now that he understood that he wasn't upset with him. He continued to pour the soft batter into the pan, his mind racing with all sorts of plans and ideas.

On the other hand, the older male had much more sinister thoughts than the young adult. His experienced tongue slowly passed through his plump, pink lips, licking long, wet stripes on the back of Light's neck, almost causing him to drop the medium sized bowl.  
Small moans escaped his lips as he felt L's talented tongue dance along his sun kissed skin.

"L, b-breakfast is ready.." He murmured, his voice quivering slightly. He merely earned an unsatisfied look from L as he continued to lick and kiss his neck.  
"I'd rather eat something else~"  
He whispered huskily, his teeth latching onto the male's earlobe. He sucked on it slightly, earning a shiver from Light as he leaned against his body.  
"You're so delicious, Light~ Much better than anything I've ever eaten before," he whispered seductively into the man's ear.

A throaty groan escaped Light's lips at the lewd words that spilled out of L's mouth.  
"C'mon Light, won't you be kind enough to satisfy me? I'm craving you more than anything," small pants escaped his lips to add more effect to his pleads.  
His hands roamed the boy's body as he slowly rocked his hips.  
Small moans were elicited from the younger male as he pressed his ass against the older's crotch.

"Take me," he groaned lowly, completely forgetting about the time. The small amount of precious time they had left to eat their breakfast and head out the door. His thoughts were cloudy, filled with desire that wouldn't be satisfied until he felt those sweet, pink lips around him.

L pushed the younger man against the counter in response to his last few words and skimmed his fingers across the man's chest.

"Hmm, this has to go," L murmured as he sensually slipped the flannel off him, along with a thin gray shirt he had on. His head dipped into his chest, taking one of his nipples in his mouth. His tongue swirled in a circular motion around the tender bud, his teeth biting it slightly.

"Mmmfff, a-ahh, L-Lawliet," Light moaned loudly, his hands digging themselves into his hair.  
L began to grind his hips faster, creating a lot more friction between the two. He began to kiss around Light's chest, covering it with love bites, only eliciting louder moans from the male. Once he had given the other nipple the same treatment, he licked down his stomach until he had reached the hem of his jeans. L was far more experienced than anyone would have imagined which did give him a lot more advantages when it came to dominating Light. He always had something to show off.  
He carelessly bit down on the fabric of the jeans, trying to undo the zipper and button. With much success, he quickly yanked them down with his mouth, licking his lips hungrily when he saw how hard Light was against the thin fabric of his boxers.  
He pulled them down with his teeth as well, quickly being greeted by Light's inviting member. He willingly licked hot, wet tripes along the plush head, causing Light to moan loudly.  
A few drops of pre-cum dripped onto L's mouth, earning a satisfying groan from him.  
He looked up at his lover with wide, charcoal eyes as he took his entire length into his mouth.  
Light gasped loudly at the feeling of his precious mouth doing wonders to his hard cock. He began to roll his hips slowly, finding it nothing but surprising at how well L was taking him.  
"Nggh! Where's your gag reflex-" he panted as he felt the older male feel throat him.  
He sucked hard on his cock, wanting nothing more than to help him reach his climax. And of course, with such lewd actions, it didn't take long for Light to shoot the hot, milky substance down the man's throat.  
L tried his best to swallow as much as possible, some dripping down his chin. He swallowed little by little until he was finally done. He finished up by licking the other clean and pulling his pants and boxers up.  
"Hold on," Light panted softly.  
The detective gave him a puzzles look as he tilted his head slightly.  
"Don't you want me to help you out?" Light whispered seductively, his hand slipping inside the man's jeans and cupping what he found in between his thighs.  
A small moan escaped the other's lips as he nodded slowly.  
"Mmmm fine, take me Light...please I want you to show me just how much you love me~"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing on here so please leave me some feedback!  
> Oh, I also have tumblr!  
> So feel free to follow me on there  
> (@lightforl)  
> (Btw, pls ignore the horrid ending to this chapter! >_


End file.
